Brillante
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Albus Dumbledore no creía en el destino, el debía construir su camino con bases sólidas, quería conocer el mundo y ampliar sus conocimientos, ese era su sueño, pero Gellert le enseñó que algunas veces los sueños dejan mucho que desear. Regalo para SoritaWolfgirl.


_Los personajes de __**Harry Potter**__ no me pertenecen, son obra de la imaginación de __**J.K. Rowling**__._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

_Este fic participa para el __**Amigo Invisible 2012/13**__ organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Dedicado a mi Amiga Invisible _**SoritaWolfgirl**_, espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Hablan— _"Piensan"_

**Brillante**

**P**or: **A**rhatdy **U**chiha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore no creía en el destino.

No, todo eso era producto de los razonamientos estúpidos de algunas personas cuyo intelecto no estaba demasiado desarrollado.

Eso lo había creído siempre, y lo sostuvo en sus años en Hogwarts. Él había hecho su propio camino desde que pisó por primera vez aquel encantador castillo, y lo labraría a su gusto, se esforzaría por llegar a ser alguien sobresaliente, esos habían sido sus pensamientos fundamentales, así lo había hecho.

Y una vez graduado con excelencia, sintió que el mundo le quedaba pequeño, que todo lo que él había llegado a conocer era una mísera parte de lo que le faltaba por descubrir.

Pero era mayor de edad y como tal, tenía responsabilidades que atender. Después de todo, ahora él era la cabeza de la familia. Por lo que aquel puñado de sueños tendrían que esperar.

El calor iba incrementándose con el paso de los días, el sol se posaba en lo alto del firmamento azul y lo decoloraba a uno más claro, casi verdoso, mientras que las nubes esponjadas, níveas, se acumulaban por pequeños grupos sobre Godric's Hollow, haciendo que el clima fuera más sofocante.

Era verano y todo el mundo estaba con sus familias, disfrutando de su compañía, era verano y todos salían a divertirse, y él, estaba ahí, encerrado en su cuarto.

No era como si quisiera salir a descarrilarse como los jóvenes Muggles, simplemente algunas veces quería darse de golpes en las paredes, porque el mundo era vasto afuera, y el suyo se había encogido a aquella casa. Porque era responsable.

Bufó e intentó relajarse un poco, dándose un masaje con ambas manos en las sienes.

No le parecía justo truncar su vida, renunciar a todos sus sueños por cuidar de sus hermanos, de Ariana que nunca salía de casa, y del maleducado de Abeforth que se las daba de pesado cada que podía.

Se levantó y abandonó su cuarto, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la casa, al jardín.

Se desplomó sobre una de las sillas acolchonadas y sus ojos azules se pusieron a observar el firmamento. Tenía que despejarse y dejar de pensar o terminaría por abandonar el mundo de la cordura.

—Oh... Lo siento...— escuchó entonces y desvió su mirar hasta el lugar del que procedía la singular voz.

Albus observó por primera vez los ojos azules de aquel chico rubio, cuyos cabellos rizados le parecieron encantadores.

—Tú debes ser un Dumbledore...— prosiguió el recién llegado.

—¿Y tú eres?— preguntó Albus, con evidente curiosidad.

—Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald — se animó a responder.

El nombre terminó por confirmarle al mayor de los Dumbledore que se trataba de un extranjero, lo delataba su acento, y algunas facciones que no reconocía en él para nada inglesas, pero sí demasiado atractivas.

—Mi tía, Batilda me ha comentado sobre ustedes los Dumbledore... — prosiguió interesado en quien tenía enfrente. — por eso había decidido echar un vistazo...

Se hundió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Albus...— repicó entonces en un instante — puedes llamarme así, Gellert.

El aludido se giró de nuevo con una sonrisa jubilosa en su apuesto rostro y sin más, traspasó la puertecilla del jardín para estrecharle la mano al mago, que lo recibió con menos seriedad entonces, un tanto interesado en aquel rostro desconocido.

.

.

.

No podía describir lo sensacional que le había venido la llegada de Gellert.

Albus, que antes parecía aburrirse a morir en Godric's Hollow, ahora tenía algo con que entretenerse, y eso lo mantenía de muy buen humor.

Había sido una presentación tosca y precipitada, y lo sabía, pero el ingenio y la seguridad de Grindelwald lo había anonado. Por ello es que había estado platicado con él, nada perdía con saber que tan interesante podría llegar a ser el asunto.

Y se maravillaba de haberlo hecho, porque había descubierto un mago en potencia como él mismo, cosa que no se esperaba en absoluto.

Salió de la casa, como lo había hecho todas las tardes de la semana, desde aquel día, y merodeaba por los alrededores de Godric's Hollow en compañía de aquel muchacho.

—Hace un calor de los mil demonios...— se quejó Gellert.

—Típico del verano, me temo...— esbozó una sonrisa Albus.

Ambos rieron de la tontería que suponía hablar del clima, y entonces, Gellert le miraba de reojo, como si quisiera descubrir más sobre su nuevo amigo, sobre todas las cosas que su tía le había contado.

—Me ha dicho mi tía que te has graduado con honores...— comenzó entonces.

Albus asintió y se irguió con orgullo.

—Bah... Yo he sido expulsado de Durmstrang por viles tonterías...— comentó hundiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Cuéntame...- lo incitó Albus y sus ojos azules centellaron.

Gellert esbozó una sonrisa.

—Algunos magos, de mente cerrada y sin futuro alguno piensan que las Artes Oscuras son demasiado peligrosas para emplearse en la vida cotidiana...— comenzó con su discurso Grindelwald con cierto toque irónico — no han dejado que desarrolle mi potencial y han pretendido truncarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de las Artes Oscuras?— preguntó Albus con ceño fruncido.

—Oh mi querido amigo, el mundo es tan grande para nosotros, y aun así, con todo el poder que tenemos en las manos, nos mantienen limitados, como si emplear la magia fuera un crimen...

Albus asintió, estaba de acuerdo con aquel punto, siempre había sentido la necesidad de saber más de la cuenta, de que sus ojos vieran más allá del horizonte y observaran un mundo libre.

—Pero somos nosotros, los poderosos los que debemos vivir escondidos a los ojos de los estúpidos Muggles, que lo único que hacen es estorbar...

Y Dumbledore detuvo su paso, sus pies habían reaccionado a su cerebro que carburaba la hilarante idea de su nuevo amigo.

Era verdad, eran ellos quienes tenían todo al alcance de las manos, y eran justamente ellos quienes tenían que pasar desapercibidos para que los torpes humanos carentes de magia no supiesen de su existencia.

Gellert se detuvo a su vez y observó el tenso y pensativo rostro de aquel brillante hombre. Sintió entonces, que quizá solo no podía llegar a ser escuchado, quizá no alcanzaría la cima, porque a final de cuentas el mundo era grande, y quizá necesitaba un poco de ayuda, una muy influenciable, un soporte sólido.

Sonrió y dio un paso hacia Albus, tomándolo de los hombros para devolverlo a la realidad.

—Piensa Albus, lo que el futuro nos depararía de no ser por esas restricciones, a nosotros... Almas brillantes y hambrientas de conocimiento, de poder.

Albus, que había permanecido callado afirmó en un gesto. Estaba digiriendo toda la idea, era una idea estupenda, demasiado seductora, y él, estaba saboreándola.

—Tienes razón, Gellert.

Ambos sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de Grindelwald se ensanchó con orgullo, estaba convencido de que las cosas irían bien para ambos, si decidían unirse.

.

.

.

.

Recordaba haber tenido a mucha gente cerca, a muchos de sus compañeros en Hogwarts, cuando lo abrazaban para felicitarlo, o se le acercaban para poder comentarle algo, pero nunca se había sentido de la manera en que ahora lo hacía.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía Grindelwald que lo enganchaba a él, sus ojos azules, su silueta tan varonil, o sus cabellos rizados.

Pero se ponía un tanto nervioso, y se tragaba los nervios como podía, porque eran amigos, y porque no quería estropear lo que llevaban juntos.

A Dumbledore le fascinaba escuchar los planes de grandeza que Gellert tenía en mente, y por supuesto que también le gustaba participar en las opiniones, con sugerencias de lo más ocurrentes y perfeccionistas.

—Me parece una buena manera de llamarlo Gellert... A final de cuentas, les estamos ahorrando demasiado.

—Lo sé Albus, y todo lo haremos por el bien de ellos, los Muggles.

Ambos colocaron una sonrisa cómplice y a Albus se le revolvió el estómago, lo aceptaba.

Gellert Grindelwald le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho, la manera en que sonreía, y la manera en que lo veía.

Tenía una sensación extraña en su interior y lejos de querer desaparecerla, deseaba que él pudiera conocerla, que la correspondiera y lo satisficiera.

—Nosotros los magos fuimos creados para tomar el control, somos los mejores para gobernar.

Y a Gellert no le pasaba desapercibido aquel brillo que el azul profundo de Albus irradiaba, lo tenía demasiado en cuenta. No era que Dumbledore fuera precisamente obvio con sus sentimientos, o con la manera de actuar, sin embargo, se trataba de Gellert, que ocupaba demasiadas horas de su tiempo, pasaban los días juntos desde hacía semanas y tenía ojos, observadores y brillantes como su cerebro mismo.

Por supuesto que le parecía atractivo, y era admirable la talla de mago que tenía enfrente. No podía dejar pasarlo por alto. Jamás lo haría.

.

.

.

—Eres magnífico, Albus, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Albus sintió un cosquilleo, Gellert siempre lo engrandecía cada que podía, y él, no podía resistírsele, ni por las cartas que se enviaban a media noche, mucho menos teniéndolo en frente. Era simplemente demasiado.

Albus se había encaminado a la casa de Batilda, como algunas veces lo hacía, para visitar a Gellert, y ambos subían al cuarto del mismo, donde se aseguraban que nadie les molestara. Estaba seguros de todos ahí, y podían seguir con sus planes, con sus incesables pláticas.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se hundió de hombros.

—Las reliquias nos facilitarían demasiado las cosas...— repitió Grindelwald quien dejó de dar vueltas en su habitación y observó a Albus con detenimiento.

Sin pensarlo se aproximó a él y se puso de cuclillas frente suyo, para quedar a su altura.

—Albus...— enunció con voz que a Dumbledore se le antojó sedosa.

Le encantaba la manera en que decía su nombre, sonaba bien, en el tono que fuera.

Y entonces Gellert dio el paso, se aproximó más a él, recortando la distancia.

Albus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido del acto del chico.

—Oh vamos, sé que lo estás deseando...— dijo ante la reacción de Dumbledore — casi tanto como yo... — añadió en voz baja, tan cerca que le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo.

Porque él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, y tener a Albus de su lado.

Y lo besó. Le plantó sus labios sobre los suyos, que fueron recibidos al instante por los de Albus, con un ritmo pausado, sin mucha gracia.

.

.

.

Las cosas iban demasiado bien, todo encajaba con perfección, tanto que algunas veces Albus necesitaba pincharse el brazo para sentir que era real, que no estaba soñando.

Gellert seguía tramando cosas, trazando futuros planes, y él estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, no solo porque su relación había profundizado mediante uno que otro beso robado, una caricia repentina y miradas que cualquiera tacharía de reprobatorias, sino porque creía en él, y quería estar a su lado.

Pero como siempre, algo lo bajaba de las nubes, y ese algo tenía nombre: Abeforth.

—¿Dónde te has estado metiendo, Albus? — le reprochó Abeforth, bastante molesto.

—No es asunto tuyo...— se limitó a decir él, con el mismo tono agresivo.

Le molestaba que Abeforth se las diera de hermano hogareño, intentando reprenderle sin derecho alguno, porque él había recuperado sus sueños de gloria, y estaba dispuesto a llevarlos a cabo.

—Claro, ¿y Ariana? ¿Tampoco es tu asunto? O ya no te importa...— lo interrogó el menor, mientras él se dirigía a la puerta principal. — ¿A dónde jodidos crees que vas, Albus Dumbledore?

—Cuida de Ariana esta vez, ya repondré el tiempo perdido después, tengo algo importante que hacer...

Y se marchó dando un portazo.

—De ser así, no te molestes en volver, menudo pedazo de imbécil.

Albus lo escuchó, pero no le importó. Siguió caminando un tanto apresurado.

El atardecer estaba en su pleno momento, el sol coloreaba las nubes de matices naranjas diversas y hacía lucir el firmamento espléndido.

Y él, tenía prisa por llegar, porque tenía ganas de verlo, en verdad que tenía ganas.

—Al fin llegas, Albus — dijo Gellert con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida — Ya creía yo que me dejabas colgado.

—Claro que no — comentó Dumbledore — tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Y ambos sonrieron, la incomodidad había quedado atrás, y Albus podía ser él mismo, los dos podían serlo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Se tumbaron ambos para ver como el sol se ponía tras las lejanas colinas y una que otra estrella comenzaba a titilar en cielo que oscurecía con el pasar de los minutos, estaba despejado, y aunque hacía calor, la ventisca era ciertamente fresca.

—Pronto... Mi querido Albus, seremos los dueños del mundo. — dijo Gellert con efusividad en sus palabras soñadoras.

Albus asintió.

Algunas veces, pensaba un poco más del asunto, y se descubría catalogándose como un egoísta, sediento de poder, sabía que eso no podía dejarle nada bueno, pero cuando Gellert lo decía de aquella manera tan convincente, su frágil barrera de la cordura se derrumbaba.

Y Gellert sabía que Dumbledore flaqueaba algunas veces, que sus ideas iban menguando al tema, pero él lo convencía siempre, con uno que otro beso, con alguna caricia perdida.

Por eso Grindelwald, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, se giró a su lado y le vio, posicionado casi encima de él, le sonrió pícaro y le besó.

Le besó con gracia esta vez, como había aprendido ya a hacerlo, dejando que el ritmo pausado y monótono de siempre se acelerara y le dejaba tomar el control.

Albus sentía arder todo su cuerpo, por esa necesidad de traerlo consigo, le respondió con apremio, profundizó el beso hasta que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y se separaban para respirar y volver a juntarse.

Grindelwald buscó bajo la túnica y la capa pedazos de piel, haciendo que sus manos se apoderaran de aquellas partes. Albus enloqueció, estaba al punto de la súplica, y gemía por lo bajo, pidiendo que prosiguiera, que no parara, que le demostrara que el mundo del que hablaban existía. Y Gellert procedía, lo despejaba de la parte superior de su ropa y se dejaba hacer, le revolvía los cabellos cobrizos, tan crecidos como los suyos y lo dejaba entusiasmarse con su cuello.

Albus mordía y lamía con perfección, quería brindarle placer, quería dejarlo tan satisfecho como deseaba que lo dejara a él.

Esos momentos llenos de sensaciones extraordinarias le hacían pensar a Albus, que estaba sobre el camino correcto, que efectivamente lo amaba, lo admiraba y deseaba estar a su lado.

Gellert gemía casi con igualdad, y bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura de Albus, jugando con sus dedos que amenazaban con ir más abajo, más allá, para darle toda la inspiración necesaria a Dumbledore, para convencerlo de que él debía permanecer a su lado, y darle una muestra clara de lo que le esperaba a su lado.

Placer y poder.

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore no creía en el destino, ni dejaba nada a la suerte, había pensado en labrar su camino de la mano de Gellert y comerse el mundo a mordidas. Lo deseaba.

Pero el destino, o cualquier otra cosa, cualquier error, como una discusión con Abeforth, una revelación, un grito por parte de la pequeña Ariana, y un vacío descomunal que le quitaría la venda de los ojos haría que Albus terminara dejando de lado aquel sin fin de emociones.

La culpa lo arroyaría siempre, lo carcomería el dolor de la pérdida de su hermana, el desprecio de su hermano Abeforth y la despedida que Gellert le dejaría.

Pero Albus, estaba seguro de que sin importar lo que pasara, él seguiría pensando que el amor de Gellert era sólo para él, y pese a sus errores, la vida los volvería a reunir en el futuro, aun cuando las condiciones fueran tan distintas a las de aquel verano inolvidable que les unió.

.

.

.

**N**otas:

¡Hola!

Bueno, lo cierto es que es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos personajes, por lo que en verdad fue todo un reto para mi. Me pasé varios días ideando como darle forma y bueno, este es el resultado, son pequeñas escenas de lo que bien podría haber sucedido entre ambos, el resultado de esta relación todos la conocemos bien, por ello no quise profundizar tanto en el tema.

Espero que a mi Amiga Invisible, Sorita, le guste, es tu primera opción, y bueno, estoy bastante nerviosa.

Gracias por el reto.

Ary.


End file.
